


The Weight of Stardom

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Belly, Bovine, Breasts, Buck - Freeform, Butt, Cow, Deer, F/M, Fat Furry, Fatfur, Fur, Nudity, Rough Sex, Sex, Super Sized Big Beautiful Woman, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, naked, obese, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: Charlotte was a thin cow woman when she signed a contract to be the mascot of a big-time dairy company. She knew the fame and fortune would end up changing her, though she assumed in a much less physical way...A kinky story involving weight gain, sex, and furries. This is another of the stories whose pastebin ID links were hidden in the corresponding drawing that I've decided to simply upload directly for sake of easier access. Hope you all enjoy!





	The Weight of Stardom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains weight gain fetishism and explicit sexual themes, as well as an illustration featuring nudity towards the end. Please do not read if this offends you.

A groan fluttered past Charlotte's plump, wet lips as she felt the buck below her thrust again. She shuddered, arching her back, tongue lolling in a rough pant, and yet...

Again he thrusted. The cervine was hard now, fully inside of her, his hips heaving as best as they could against her morbidly obese body, sending her rolls of fat rippling obscenely with every impact against her, even as he gripped those rolls tightly to give him as much leverage as he could to finish the job, to finish her...

Again... She could feel herself growing so wet, so hot, filled by the male's pulsing sex, moaning with a shivering bliss. Yet the blond bovine couldn't quite reach her peak: Every time she felt herself nearing her climax, she could feel it slipping away further and further from her, like sweet, plump fruit just out of reach. The deer beneath her continued to do his best, struggling to hold himself back even as he began to leak, his hands grasping for Charlotte's fat, naked nipples, his aching length hilting inside her. He was gasping now, panting from exhaustion, sweat dripping from his brow as he not only bore the full weight of the over 500 pound cow on top of him but slammed his hips against it.

Yet she was also worn out, despite barely having the energy to return the male's efforts. At this point all she could do was ride him now, her black spotted white fur soaked in her own sweat, her eye's half-lidded, wheezing pants burning her lungs. She could feel her release slipping further and further away, yet again...

Again the male came inside of her. Again he clenched his teeth in frustration as she grunted and groaned in disappointment at feeling his hot seed. Again she failed to climax herself.

She released the bedsheets she had been grasping so tightly just moments before, her paw instead rising to settle on her chest. Her heart was pounding, and she was feeling so dizzy, so tired. The one thing she was definitely not feeling was aroused.

Her cervine lover huffed as he sunk his hands into her elephantine buttocks, attempting to lift them off of him as Charlotte turned to look at him and frown.

"And just where do you think you're going, ma cherie?"

"This is getting ridiculous! I need a breather..." The buck boy groaned, blushing hotly as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"You can take your break down there, I'm too damn tired to move thanks to you..." The fatass bovine pouted before reaching for a tub of chocolate ice cream, chucking the lid aside and digging her paw straight in, "I paid you good money to make me cum, not fuck me till you blow your load like a wimp..."

The cowgirl snorted, bringing the handful of sweet, delicious ice cream to her lips. She grunted at the cold, shivering as she felt the frozen treat slide down into her belly, contrasting delightfully with the warmth she felt between her chunky thunder thighs. She closed her eyes and savored the taste, licking her paw clean of the chocolate before she dipped it in for another scoop.

All around her bedroom lay empty cartons of all flavors, every one of them complimentary. Charlotte had signed on just over a year ago now to be the mascot for this very brand, and they had paid her handsomely for it, along with giving her a lifetime's supply of their frozen delights. As her pawtips scraped along the bottom of the now empty carton, she looked down at it, her eyes meeting those of the stylized version of herself that served as the company's logo. There she was, buck naked as she was now, yet so much thinner, her petite but still curvaceous rump hanging over the edge of a the logo's circle.

She blushed deeply as she compared the cartoon Charlotte to her current state, fat, bloated, covered in stains ranging from strawberry to cookies and cream. She could feel herself growing wet again, and certainly not because of the now limp gigolo groaning and whining beneath her. There were other benefits to being a psuedo-celebrity as well... That charming donkey, for example, a burrito mascot she had met through her agent. A pang of loneliness hit her thumping heart now as she thought of him. He was so sweet to her when they had first met, and so wonderful in bed... yet when she started to pile on the pounds, he had become so elusive.

After all the stress of having such a packed schedule, modeling, photo shoots, rehearsals; Was it really her fault that she had found such glorious comfort in this endless supply of dessert? Was it her fault that she had gone off the deep end just a tiny bit? Did she really used to be so small? So slim?

As she tossed the carton aside, shifting her titanic bulk in order to pull open the mini-freezer she had set up next to her bed, the frame creaked and her escort mumbled out some more complaints. Ignoring him she grabbed another helping of ice cream and glanced at the clock.

"Oh my! It is almost time!" She panted, reaching for a remote and flicking on the TV. After flipping the channel, she smiled, prying open the carton of mint chocolate chip and letting loose a belch to make some room in her grumbling stomach.

"Uggh, gross..!" The deer boy groaned under his breath before he was whacked in the face by Charlotte's bovine tail.

"Shhh! It's starting!" The girl huffed as she shoveled more of her fattening dairy dessert into her hungry muzzle.

Imagery of mounds of ice cream flashed onto the screen, the camera zoomed in close to capture the moment they were covered in thick, dripping fudge. Then Charlotte appeared on the television, the one from a year ago when she had first agreed to her contract, the one nearly a quarter of a ton thinner, holding a tub of ice cream in one hand, and a scoop in the other.

"Hey, is that... you?" Her escort asked, clearly bewildered.

Charlotte slapped him on the thigh, grinding her crotch against his as she whispered, "Now! Keep going!"

"W-Wha... now? Right now? But I'm stil-"

"Yes! Now!" She hissed.

"Fine, fine!" The male growled under his breath as he grabbed the fat cowgirl's wide hips and began grinding back against her.

"Do you crave something special every once and a while? Something sweet?" Charlotte's voice cooed decadently from the TV as more product was shown, oozing with whipped cream, the ice cream itself dripping as indulgently on camera as it did down Charlotte's triple chin in the bedroom, "Something succulent..?"

"Y-Yes..." The obese bovine moaned, trembling as she felt her lover enter her again just as she swallowed another mouthful of ice cream. She was so warm, so ready, "Oh yes!"

Charlotte was bellowing out moans now as the buck beneath her gripped her stomach in desperation, weakly pushing his sore but hard member into her wet loins as best as he could. As much as he filled her though, she wasn't thinking of him, but of the donkey who had satisfied her so much more.

"Do you crave something... more?" Charlotte purred over the television as the much fatter cowgirl moaned with lustful agreement.

"More! Yes, more!" She cried out, pushing her fat ass against her lover, causing him to shout in surprise as he was further crushed under her massive, sweaty bulk, "More pleasure... huff... more admiration! Ohhh! More... more fat!" She whimpered, blushing as she tipped the now melting tub of ice cream up to her snout and tilted it up, guzzling the slush down as it filled her maw and poured into her fat, sagging belly.

Once the tub had been emptied completely, the cowgirl making absolutely certain that every last drop was lapped up by her long, bovine tongue, she let it fall to the floor. Her paws were dripping with sticky, melted ice cream, and now free to fondle and grope every fat inch of her body. Charlotte moaned deeply as she rubbed her humongously fat breasts, smearing melted chocolate and ice cream over her blubbery, naked belly and those gargantuan tits.

She blushed hotly, her breaths short, heart pounding, crotch absolutely soaked as she thought of how monstrously obese she had become. What would Antonio, that donkey she had enjoyed so much, the one who had left her at the slightest sign of pudge, think of her if he saw her now? How completely disgusted would he be by her massive swell of a paunch, by her chair crushing buttocks, her plump and sagging bingo wings?

The thought of it should have broken her heart.

Instead it made it flutter.

She leaned forwards as she rode the struggling buck, grasping the bedsheets beneath her tightly between her chubby fingers, her blubbery breasts swaying in front of her face before she looked up at the television that was glowing in the dim room, her tongue lolling out of her open mouth as she strained to breath, eyes wide with wonder.

There she was, in the same pose as in the logo, but this time in the flesh. She was so scrawny, so tiny, so lithe yet perfectly curvy in every way. Charlotte gazed at the flat stomach that would go on to digest gallon upon gallon of fattening ice cream, at the bare buttocks that would one day rip pants to shreds, at the breasts that would swell so large they could no longer possibly be censored behind that little pink circle of a logo. She wondered what that tiny little cow would think if she knew what was in store for her, then imagined just how much bigger she would become within the next year if she kept letting herself go like this. So fucking huge, so deliciously huge!

Charlotte let out a tremendous bellow as she arched her back and finally came, her body trembling and shuddering with pure, blissful ecstasy. She reveled in her release, even as the weary escort continued to pump his hips, even as the commercial came to an end.

"Treat yourself," That thin, sexy cowgirl said with a wink, "You deserve it!"

Still quivering with pleasure, the obese Charlotte grabbed for her phone in a rush. Her orgasm had just barely died down by the time she began to search for the commercial online, finding it had already been posted on the most popular video sharing sites. She was scrolling through the comments by the time her escort had climaxed himself one last time, barely even noticing as she read what people were starting to say about her premier in the public eye.

"So much hotter in person!" "She's stunningly beautiful!" "Oh the things I would do if I got my paws on that derrière!"

Licking her lips, Charlotte went to her contacts section on her phone. Her finger hovering over Antonio's name, lowering closer to the screen until...

Her ringtone went off.

Charlotte gasped, blood running cold as she saw her manager's name, then answered the call.

"Huff... heeey!"

"Hey, Charlotte! Glad I caught ya, I'm guessing you saw the ad, huh? I know it's been a while, but I told you it'd pay off, and people are absolutely loving it!"

"Hehe, yeah... mmnfff... that's great, uh, look... can I call you back?" Charlotte winced, blushing and eager to end the call, "I'm kind of in the middle of... hnngh... stuff!"

"Yeah, sure! I'm really going to need you to promise you'll call me back though, because the public aren't the only ones happy with you! Our clients just cannot wait to film even more ads with their new mascot. Get some rest, alright? I'm going to need you for this ASAP! Bye!"

Charlotte's eyes were wide as she let the phone slip from her grasp and hit the floor, barely even aware of the man squirming beneath her.

"Okay, that sure was a fucking experience..." He panted feebly, "Can I go now?"

 

 


End file.
